The Bloom
by LoveTheSound
Summary: All Ara wanted to do was be with her Brother, just like the good old days, but is there some place else she'd rather be? Will she bloom with the person with whom she'd rather be with?
1. Chapter 1: Rather Be

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Elsword nor the Characters associated with it. I also do not own Clean Bandits song "Rather Be" Or any other songs used in this fanfiction. **

* * *

If thats it, time to begin. I need your reviews to help me learn or to continue this continuous partial song fiction. Most of this fanfiction will deal with Add x Ara.

Add: Lunatic Psyker, 19

Ara: Yama Raja, 19

Raven: Veteran Commander, 27

Rena: Grand Archer, 30

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Tactical Trooper, 18

Elsword: Rune Slayer, 17

Aisha: Dimension Witch, 17

Elesis: Grand Master, 26

* * *

Chapter 1: Rather Be

The moon shines down in Hamel's castle vacant hallways. A girl appears with long ebony locks and eyes so sincere in worth and colored like honey. She walks the vacant hallways admiring the silence, yet dreading it because it all reminds her of the brother she once had. She knew she chose Yama Raja as a way to get stronger and potentially free Aren, or as he calls himself, Ran. The young Yama Raja is only 19 yet has the blank expression of those in their 60's facing Alzheimer. Those honey eyes seem to lackluster as she can only remember the battle she had with her brother two nights ago.

"Eh, What's the matter little sister? Do you have no shame? No shame that you are weak. "Ran said as he towered over Ara who was holding her side and trying not to cower in fear. "A.. Aren… please stop this… I… I need you back! P—"She wheezed, "P… please come back to being a Haan… and my older brother…" she coughed and then looked up at the tall man in front of her, knowing his answer already, yet trying anyways. "Don't you see, you are dead to me?" He said through gritted teeth, "I wish I had the opportunity to kill you before you had that stupid fox to save your life." Aren bent down in front of a tearing Ara and smiled evilly, "Besides since I am the only thing you can think about, you can't even see your teammate's hard work trying to cheer you up, to distract you, to make you one of them. For all I know you are just a nuisance, didn't that boy with the Nasod Dynamos tell you that? Don't you care for what he thinks? I may dislike you, but even I can tell when the flower is about to bloom." With that Ran delivered a swift punch to his little sisters stomach. As Ara began to double over and lose consciousness she heard a familiar voice yelling, "ARA! DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" Those words brought sadness to her heart, yet it made her smile; she fell into unconsciousness.

She leaned against the castles wall, holding her stomach and singing to herself a song as the coolness of the wall seem to bring her out of her reminiscence.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me"

Ara looked up at the moon and thought out loud: "It's funny how I can sing that song, and how well it relates-"

"Relates to what 'Hell's Judge'." A boy with wild yet soft looking silver hair and magenta eyes came walking towards Ara.

"Did I wake you Add?" Ara focused on the moon and didn't notice the slight look of worry on the Lunatic Psyker.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with Ara? You know you look just like her, except she was gee. I don't know, happy? Also the Ara I know would not have cared if she woke me up because the Ara I know most of the time could not stand my presence." He inched his way closer to the Yama Raja and took a seat on the floor across from her.

"I still can't stand your presence if it makes you feel better." She said trying to hide her face remembering what her brother said about the flower.

"Oh now your shy, see if you were like Eve, you would have your Nasods get rid of me already, or at least try to chase me away. Put up a little fight chibi fox." Add ranted and during the rant Ara felt a slight pang of jealousy at the mention of Eve. She knew Eve was one of her friends, and that Add wanted her for some type of code within her, but ever since Chung became a Tactical Trooper, he found the strength to ask Eve out, they have been dating ever since. But Ara can't figure out, why would Add compare her to Eve? Was it because she had too many emotions at a time? Or the fact that she would get distracted a lot.

Add noticed the change in the Yama Raja's eyes. It was not the beautiful honey his Nasods could ever figure out if they were sincere or not. It was a dark and emotionless color, something that did not match his object of affection. "Hey Ara… you can sit down if you want. Chung and Eve and the others are asleep so you can put away your crown and take a commoners seat." He said while trying to keep a wonton face.

Ara noticed his attempt at trying to get a better reaction out of her and held her stomach. She sat next to the Lunatic Psyker, noticing how his Nasod Dynamos seemed to be always on guard, now they seemed to be surrounding both Add and Ara. She felt safe. She felt wanted. She actually felt like she was loved.

Add enjoyed every second of the goddess he called Ara. Her cherry blossom scent, those long locks of ebony that were so soft, the eyes he cherished. He made the dynamos encircle them both out of sheer territorial habits. Ara was his; no one else can enjoy her like he can. After all she had so many interesting 'codes' he just needed to take.

While Add was thinking to himself, Ara rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky. Even though her mind was quickly going back to thoughts of Ran, she shocked Add and even herself by speaking out loud: "I want to be happy. Without thinking of the past, I want to enjoy being the Yama Raja!" Ara blinked then quickly scooted away from Add and blushed.

"S… Sorry Add! I must've been too loud and I-"She was silenced as the Lunatic Psyker placed his lips on hers then backed away trying to conceal his own blush.

"So this is the flower… that bloomed." Ara thought as she touched her lips and looked at Add who was still blushing trying to look away. "Wait, Add, I thought you liked Eve… you literally stalked her for 3 years." She said still looking at him, her honey eyes seeming to shine with curiosity in the moonlight. The shine that Add loved and when she asked that question he literally face palmed.

"ARGH! Why does everyone keep thinking I like her? Of course I stalked her, but to get my hands on the Nasod codes. After all do you know how long Eve has been around? For some time now, her kind were in many of my old books. And what did you use to see me with? A book, and afterwards I would always try to stalk her to get the lost pieces of the codes from her." Add rolled his eyes and smirked with his trademark smirk. "And plus I prefer girls with more assets than a flat chested robot."

Ara smiled, to Add he has never seen this kind of smile, this one was radiant, like as if she just bloomed into something extravagant. He leaned in close to her face about to sneak another kiss, yet Ara was one step ahead of him and placed her lips on his first. To Ara, Add felt cold like a Nasod, but tasted like plums. She relished as Add snuck his tongue through her lips and they began a fierce dance, where Ara would willingly succumb to the better tongue. As they pulled away for air Ara looked at Add and asked, "Will you be my happiness Add? Will you stop me from reverting back to my old ways?" Add looked at her and had a new smile that Ara had never seen before, it was warm and inviting.

"There's nothing more than I would enjoy by distracting you chibi fox." He said while laughing. Ara laughed too at the happy feeling she was getting.

~Meanwhile~

Around the corner you can see Eve and Elsword peeping.

"Pay me woman. I told you he had a thing for Ara. Its cause she's got certain qualities." Said the Rune Slayer.

"Impossible…" Eve imagined Aras chest and grumbled as she paid the ED to Elsword. "A bet is a bet I suppose. Now I can sleep with Chunny."

Elsword gaped at how she clearly showed human affection towards the Tactical Trooper and soon imagined how kinky their sex life would be. He soon shuddered at both using technology to improve things. He went to his room where Aisha resided at times and smiled as she was asleep on his bed.

~Back to The Pair~

"Hey Ara, I've been meaning to ask but do you have insomnia?" Add questioned his new girlfriend as he lay on her lap.

"Slightly, I normally leave the castle and push myself to the limit and pass out in the field. Normally of course." She said as she gently caressed Adds hair and looked at the moon.

"Yeah well since your my girlfriend now, you can only sleep with me. Got it? No going out and exerting yourself." He said as he took a lock of brunette's hair and kissed it.

Ara looked down to hear his demand and thought at first it was bossy, but then realized that it was Add and this is the cutest thing she will get out of him. "Are you assuming I am your girlfriend now?" she smirked while asking the question.

Add had a look of shock on his face then tried to shake it off. "Y…Yeah! You are r… right?" he asked while being nervous.

Ara smiled and kissed his head. "Yes I am, but in return for me sleeping with you, you have to work for my love. I won't say I love you right off the bat you know." Add smiled at her words.

"Yes my Yama Raja. Now let's go to bed." He said as he got up from her lap and used his Nasods to carry her. She was taken by surprise and yelped a bit but smiled as he treated her like a princess.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Mess

Thank you so much for the Reviews so far you guys :3! I will work harder to earn more of them! This chapter will use Ed Sheerans- I'm a Mess. If you haven't heard of it, you can use the You of Tubes.

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm a Mess

It is daytime in Hamel's castle. Chung is fixing various parts of his cannon while Eve is watching him carefully as he does so. The Code Empress starts to imagine the Tactical Trooper without his shirt, how he would glisten with sweat, how his muscles would flex so slightly at any gesture.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver?" asked Chung who does not seem to be focused right now on Eve and her daydreaming. She soon snaps out of it and hands him the requested tool.

"Since we are together I am curious. Why have you not yet had intercourse with me?" Eve asked earning a gawk from Chung who nearly dropped his cannon on his foot.

"W..well I just wanted to treasure you before anything, such as sex, occurs." Chung stated hesitantly.

Eve looked at Chung and her wonton face seemed to have a small smile. Chung noticed the slight change in her face and grabbed her hands.

"Y… YOU SMILED!?" Chung said with pure delight, "I thought you cut off your emotion circuit? Or was that a lie so no one would know how you acted?"

Eve looked at the Tactical Trooper then removed her hands from his to deliver a slap that could be heard throughout the castle. Chung lay on the floor holding his cheek and pouting.

"Didn't have to slap me your majesty." He said tartly. Eve bent down to him and kissed his other cheek.

"You did not have to instigate the slap my king." She said with a slight mocking undertone. He smiled and pulled Eve close to him in a loving embrace. "I love you too." He said happily.

~Meanwhile~

Ara was sitting on top of a tree admiring the calm of the outdoors and everyone's pets playing with each other. She thought about the other night, how Add was with her, how he tasted of plums, how he kissed her hair. She nearly fell out of the tree she was sitting on due to the overload of emotions running within her. Ara decided she should go off to do a dungeon to take her mind off of everything.

As she walked around the town, getting her potions and such for the dungeon, she runs into Raven. The Veteran Commander was looking as handsome as ever, except there was a problem, Rena was not with him. Which to Ara is very odd, since those two have great battle dynamics.

"Raven! Hello!" Ara shouted to get the others attention. He seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Ara and smiled. He soon headed to the Yama Raja.

"Hey Ara, where are you going?" he asked hoping she wouldn't say to a dungeon or to fight monsters.

And with a curse of bad luck, Ara smiles her signature smile. "To a dungeon! I have to train and plus I have too much on my mind anyways. So that should clear up any confusion I have. Besides where's Rena?" she asked as she looked up at the Veteran Commander.

"We are having a breakup at the moment it seems. But do not worry, just leave it at that. Want some company?" he looked down at her, noticing that their heights aren't that different, he would be taller by a few inches.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly and started walking with Raven to the outskirts of town where the dungeons were located.

"Are you okay Ara?" Raven hated to ask, but Ara seemed too distracted, even for her, she nearly fell into a ditch if it wasn't for Raven who snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. I just got too amped up for the dungeon is all." She looked to the side, not wanting to make contact with Raven's knowing eyes.

Raven didn't push the topic further and the two entered the Halls of Water.

"Ara… this is where you got badly injured a few nights ago. Please tell me why we are here?" Raven said it in an almost demanding tone, which caught Ara off guard.

"I just wanted.. to clear my mind by killing some of the spawns that my brother has following him. Can we just leave it? I am not after Ran." The Yama Raja said. Her pure honey eyes, which Raven thought were beautiful on the Yama Raja, turned into a dull and wicked orange. Raven noticed how Ara did not call her brother Aren but just Ran. Raven was about to comment when a Fallen Red knight appeared. The knight seemed to be a Rune Slayer type.

The Fallen Rune Slayer charged at Raven while he was distracted, but was disappointed when a spear seemed to block his target.

"Raven. Stop dwelling on the past and get your head in gear!" Ara shouted as she started twirling the spear around, delivering accurate and precise hits on the Fallen Rune Slayer.

Raven looked at Ara and tried to hide his happiness at her moving on. "Alright Yama Raja." He said and began to swing his sword at the Fallen Rune Slayer. Although to Ara his style might seem slightly barbaric, it fit Raven's calm side; it was the piece that Ara knew would fit his life. After all he is a Veteran Commander.

After the two defeated the single Fallen Rune Slayer, Ara expected more to appear but was disappointed when it seemed that the dungeon was empty.

"What's going on, normally there are multiples of these spawning." The Yama Raja said as she looked around.

Raven hated to admit it but she was right. It was far too quiet, but he didn't want to suggest it was her brother that could possibly be up to something. He suggested the two go back to Hamel's Castle to let the others know. Ara agreed and the pair walked to the exit. Little did they know what was truly happening deeper within the Halls of Water.

~At the Castle~

"Sorry for dragging you along Raven, I hope you can fix things with Rena!" she said with a smile. It was vacant, meaningless, lack lustered, thought Raven. The Veteran Commander did something the Yama Raja didn't expect; he hugged her. It wasn't a two second buddy hug, but a real hug, showing he cares. Aras eyes widened a bit due to the shock and hugged him back. After all he was always like an older brother to her. If she lost Ran, she would probably be okay because of Raven and Add. Add would probably say to her, "You going to keep crying or are you going to get stronger?" The embrace was not long as Raven had to go, but she felt like people actually needed her. Just like the other night with Add.

The Yama Raja smiled with a little bit more feeling into it and headed to her room to bathe. As she started to take off her armor and outfit she looked at her stomach where the punch was delivered and winced as it still had hurt. She turned on the water, not caring if it was too cold for her displeasure; she sat in the tub and waited till the water filled. As soon as it came above her breasts she turned it off and laid in it. She began to sing

"Ooh I'm a mess right now

Inside out

Searching for a sweet surrender

But this is not the end."

She paused as she thought she heard something, and then resumed.

"I can't work it out

How?

Going through the motions

Going through us"

_Flick. _The noise that made her stop at first made her stop again. It sounded like a switch being flipped. Ara thought that was odd. Her guard was fully up but she continued to sing.

"And though I've known it for the longest time

And all my hope

All my words are all over written on the signs

But you're my road walking me home

Home, home, home, home"

No sounds were made and she eased her guard and enjoyed the now warm water. Her song was a performance for the empty and large bathroom.

"See the flames inside my eyes

It burns so bright I wanna feel your love

Oh oh easy baby maybe I'm a light

Before tonight I wanna fall in love—"

Before she could sing the next verse Add was clapping while sitting on his Dynamos. "Great now he's probably going to tell me to stop singing. Wait, I am naked and he's in here….!" She thought and then shrieked with a blush.

"Add! Get out! "Ara exclaimed and then stood up fully exposing herself and seeming to forget that she was naked in the first place.

Add looked at his girlfriend being embarrassed at him seeing her naked. The moment she stood up was a different story for Add though. The moment his goddess stood up, he could see her perfect breasts, the way her hair entangled her body when it was wet, and that awful bruise her brother gave. He would have to teach him a lesson for bruising his goddess.

Ara tried to figure out why he was just looking at her blankly and immediately became self-conscious. "W… Why are you looking at me like that? I know my body isn't perfect but that doesn't mean you should look at it like that!" she began to speak shyly.

Add got off his Dynamos while she was on her rant and picked her up out of the tub, not minding he would get wet in the process.

"Ara…" he said with a husky tone which seemed to make Ara's face turn cherry red. She never heard him speak like that and looked at him. "Remember I will take all your codes from you. You are mine Ara Haan. When I am done with you, all you will think about is me." He said and then placed her on top of the sink. "You will think about me, and only me, no one else. That voice of yours will be moaning my name over and over." He said more lustfully and began to kiss her neck. Ara mewled at the weird sensation.

"A..Add… t..that feels weird!" she said with a vigorous cherry face. Add stopped and blushed as he didn't have any self-control.

"Sorry. You just looked too captivating. I had to mark you." He said as he backed away and jumped on his Nasods. "I will go to my room… sorry." He said almost sadly and left.

Ara sat on the sink wet and confused.

"What did he mean by 'mark you'?" she thought outloud.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth is out

Hihi Guys~ Thankyou so much for reading. Just a short reminder then I will stop. Don't forget to Review, every little bit helps me continue! And tell your friends. Tell them muaahahahahaa. OH. and I will continue the song fictions after quite a few chapters of seriousness. I hope you all understand! And thanks for the support :3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth is out

Its morning and everyone except Add is in the dining area waiting for Chung's maids to deliver their food. Ara looks around and feels a tang of pain as she can no longer recognize her former team. It seemed everyone was more focused on their significant other's needs. Ara noted at how Elsword and Aisha don't argue as much as when they were young, but it was still there. Chung and Eve looked like a King and Queen, while Rena and Raven, although the two have split, it seems Rena may want to reconcile with him. Ara felt empty at how she and Add were together, yet it doesn't feel like they were.

The maids came in with trays of eggs, bacon, sausages, potatoes, different types of breads, and a lot of other foods. Ara admired the vast spread of different foods and felt a pit in her stomach. She scooted back in her seat and excused herself. As she received questioning looks from Rena, Raven, and Chung, she smiled.

"Sorry, but I have to excuse myself, I forgot to meditate this morning…"she lied but considering the girl meditates everyday it seemed plausible. She bowed and pushed in her seat and headed up the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot, from Elsword of course, she went to Adds room. As she stood in the door way to his room she thought it best to knock.

_Knock, knock_, no response. "He must be asleep…"she said as she went for the doorknob and turned it. "It's open!" she exclaimed in a whisper. The Yama Raja let herself in; tiptoeing across the room towards the Lunatic Psykers bed, she once never saw Add sleeping before she was in awe. Ara sat on the side of his bed and leaned over him, admiring his messy yet soft, silver locks. She ran her fingers over his scar. "It's cool… it feels like his Nasod Dynamos." She thought. "He's so handsome.." she said as she leaned in closer, her lips ghosting over her boyfriends.

"I just want that taste again." Ara said as she kissed Add. After a few seconds she backed away to an awakened Add. He reached for her hand and held it.

"You're not mad at me chibi fox?" he asked while using his free hand to rub his eyes. Ara thought it was cute to how the Lunatic Psyker resembled a little kid.

"No why would I be?" she tilted her head and Add saw the mark he left on her. On the inside he smirked, but on the outside he tried to not show any emotion.

"N...Never mind." Add pulled his Yama Raja down next to him; a surprised yelp was earned from said Raja. Ara looked at Add and blushed then tried to feign annoyance.

"I am staying here tonight! So you better make room!" she said with a pout and Add tried to restrain himself from marking her again.

"Yes my goddess." Add said and Ara smiled a little bit.

"Hey Add do you want to eat breakfast… If you do, I will give you a surprise!" Ara said while looking up at Add, her eyes shining with excitement. Add looked at her and inwardly groaned but decided to go along with it.

"Fine. Let me get ready. And arrange your hair in a way so no one sees your neck." Add said as he got up. Ara noticed him as he got up from the bed. His room was dark, yet he seemed to shine in the room. Magenta eyes and matching scar glowing in the room; silver hair, messy yet manageable, shined. Add slept shirtless and Ara noticed he had a long horizontal scar on his back. Although the scar, Ara admired his back muscles, how they flexed slightly with his movements. Add turned to face Ara.

"Hey can you pass me some clothes out the drawer so I can go shower so we can eat breakfast together?" Add said and it snapped Ara out of her thoughts. She went to the drawer, bent over and got some clothes for him. Add admired the view and as she stood up with the clothes he averted his eyes.

"Here you go" she said cheerfully. Add took the clothes and didn't notice Ara staring at his body. Ara almost drooled at the Lunatic Psykers well-toned body. His abs, even though not an 8pack like Ravens; His 6pack made up for it. It matched his height and body. Ara took notice: Add is 6ft and she is 5`10. They seem to be matched perfectly in height for each other. As Add proceeded to get ready, Ara laid on his bed admiring the sweet smell of plums.

~An hour later~

"Geez. I don't understand why you guys have me take so long in the shower…" Add complained to his Nasod Dynamos who seem to be flicking with electricity as if arguing back to Add. Add walked out of the bathroom in a black leather vest with a purple shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. "Hey Ara I'm ready no—" Add stopped mid-sentence as soon as he saw the Yama Raja completely defenseless and knocked out on his bed. He walked over to her careful to not make any extra noise and sat beside her.

"Nnnh… A..ren…" she mumbled in her sleep. Add sported a pissed off look as she dreamt about the person who had hurt her most. Add brushed a strand of her hair away from her face; she seemed to mewl at the movement of her hair.

"Hey… Ara you have to wake up now, we gotta get whatever breakfast is left. I want my surprise sometime before I die of starvation." Add said sarcastically as he gently pushed Ara.

"5 more minutes… Then I will train." The Yama Raja said cutely and Add blushed.

"Nope. You're coming now." The Lunatic Psyker said as he picked up his girlfriend, whom Add realized is not at all heavy. He actually expected her boobs to weigh her down, but she is overall light. He was amazed that she could still sleep being carried bridal style by Add.

"This is how I will carry you if we get married. I hope we get married…" Add thought out loud and walked out of his bedroom. "I should clean that place later… "He thought inwardly and proceeded into the hallway and down the staircase to meet everyone whose plates seemed to be cleaned. He placed Ara into her seat carefully so she wouldn't land face first into an empty plate.

"So Add, We were afraid you weren't going to show up." Chung said smugly. He proceeded to steal a kiss from Eve to illicit a reaction from Add. When he received no reaction whatsoever, his curiosity peaked. "Eh, doesn't it bother you that I kissed Eve. My Eve and not yours?" Chung specified to test Add.

"Eh. Was it supposed to? I don't want that robot." Add said as a maid came over to try and wake Ara. Another one came to ask Add what he wanted to eat. "I will just have eggs and some muffins. I am not all that much of a breakfast eater. Oh and bring me tea too." He tried to say it as nicely as he could think.

Chung, Eve, Aisha, and Rena looked at Add as if he was from a different planet. Even though he did not say please, he tried to be civil. At that sign, it seems as if things were not right.

"Hey Add, your awfully nice today. Any reason pertaining to why?" Rena asked trying not to sound too concerned. After all she dislikes Add only for his rudeness that no one can seem to get under control.

"I like to try new things elf-woman." Add said rudely causing Rena to release a menacing aura, which Aisha tried to talk her out of potentially killing Add.

Ara slid sideways in her chair and rested on Adds shoulder. Everyone except Elsword and Eve gasped at how their comrade was so peaceful with Add. Considering the fact that everyone knew Ara would never in a million years be so close with Add. She was the one to hate him the moment he joined the Elgang. Ara would always end up in a team with him, even though everyone had their partners, she was always with him. As the others were thinking about the countless missions that Ara and Add have argued on, Ara wakes up and looks at Add.

"G..good morning." Ara said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek sleepily. Now the whole gang visible gawked. Add tried to maintain his composure and kissed her on the forehead as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey chibi fox, your food is about to come out." Add said as she watched her stretch in her chair, belly exposed revealing a fading bruise.

"WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS?! YOU TWO ARE JUST BABIES. JUST BABIES!" Rena exclaimed to the top of her lungs with a nodding Aisha and a smirking Elsword.

Raven scooted his chair back silently and left to go outside. Chung and Eve noticed, so Eve told Chung she would go talk to him. Chung nodded and watched as his queen left.

"Calm down you fossil. We haven't had sex yet! Well, things can change but still." Add glanced at Rena who was being held back by Aisha and Elsword. The Dimension Witch and the Rune Slayer were having quite the handful calming the normally graceful Grand Archer.

Finally the maids delivered his and Ara's food and they started eating. Chung watched Ara getting food stuck to her face and Add wiping it away with his thumb. "Cute." Chung thought to himself as he watched the two interact.

"Hey Aisha. When are we going to have sex again, I mean I understand you have no boobs to make it fun, but I need it. I'm a growing boy." Elsword whined. Aisha's face turned a cherry red and she used her wand to hit Elsword over the head with it.

"You all are just babies…." Rena said as she seemed to be on repeat like a broken record player.

Ara and Add finished their meals and got up to leave to begin training in the outdoors. Ara took the Lunatic Psyker to a spot that she calls her favorite. The area was vast and you can easily see the ocean. Ara breathed in the Ocean's mist and stretched.

"Are we going to spar with you in your pj's ?" Add asked noticing at how the Yama Raja had a toned stomach. Even though Add hated to admit it, but Black and Orange make great colors on her, especially if they are pj shorts and a shirt. He also noticed that Ara did not wear a bra, nor ever, he thinks, that she does while sleeping; all he was focused on was her nipples visibly poking the shirt.

"Its fine, it wouldn't be the first time. One time Elsword asked me to train with him every morning when I had my pj's on." She said as she got into a fighting stance. "We are doing hand to hand combat training today so it would be best if we were as comfortable as possible. "

"He made you train with him… in your pjs." Add said dumbfounded. "That sly bastard…" Add thought as he too got into fighting position. As soon as the wave struck against the hill, they ran towards each other. Ara, being trained in the martial arts, ducked under one of Add's punches and side swept his feet. Add toppled over forward and saw Ara about to kick him, not in a good place either. So he rolled to the right of her kick and caught her leg, causing her to fall down. Add smirked as soon as he was about to pin her, yet was taken aback by how strong she really is. Ara moved herself into a somersault, causing Add, who still held on, to fly temporarily and land underneath her. She smirked, "The Yama Raja indeed is 'Hell's Judge.'" Add thought and was pinned by Ara, who in the whole instance did not even break a sweat. Her long hair seeming to entangle both her and Add. Add merely looked up and saw the Honey eyes being brighter and with more confidence. He knew it something that Ara was missing, and there it was, shinning like the sun. Add rolled over causing Ara to now be pinned under him. Her long ebony locks splayed across the grass, cheeks tinted pink, lips parted as if waiting for something to happen. As Add was about to go down to kiss his goddess, a pair of dice came down in front of them. Add cursed at whatever cockblock was interrupting: No other than Glave to tell them of a new mission.

"Just fucking great." Add cursed as Ara tried to hide her embarrassment using her hands.

"Yes I know I'm 'Fucking great' ungrateful boy." Glave said with a bit of amusement it seems.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistakes

I feel like this chapter could have been better. But thanks for the reviews :3.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mistakes

"S..Sorry Glave! W..we were indecent!" Ara said as she kept bowing to Glave who Add could see through his mask; the grin.

"Not to worry Ara. I am waiting for your teammates…" He paused and then had a glint of amusement in his eyes, which ticked off Add. "You should talk to Raven dear. He seems to be angered by you." He said as he watched Ara's face changed from embarrassed to gravely worried.

"A..angry..?" Ara said in a soft voice. Glave agreed and immediately Ara ran from the two males to find Raven.

"Why did you have to say that you asswipe?" Add asked with a bored expression on his face. Glave turned towards Add and picked up the die that originally landed in front of him.

"Things won't turn in the Elgangs fortune for long." Glave stated. The Lunatic Psyker tried to hold his question in but couldn't.

"Is it about Ara!?" Add asked with worry.

"So you're saner and more human nowadays due to the Yama Raja. I should scold her one day. Add glared at Glave and was about to strike till Chung, Elsword, Aisha, and Rena came out.

"Glave! Do you have a mission for us today?" Chung asked as he stepped in front of the Lunatic Psyker; avoiding that future fight with Glave also.

"Why yes I do, I will wait till the Spear one returns with the half Nasod one." Glave said knowing both of their names but didn't feel like stating it.

"Have you heard any news about my sister?" Elsword asked rather sadly, instead of his normal chipper self.

"Yes but I will debrief once everyone is here. Meanwhile lets head back in the castle. It's hot out here." Glave stated as he walked back to Chung's castle. Chung visible looked annoyed and wondered where is Eve and what is taking so long. Add just wanted to electrocute everyone as he had to wait for Ara.

"She's mine… Raven never had a shot in the dark." He said bitterly and to himself. Rena overheard him and looked down.

"So he did like her." She thought sadly and was the last to enter the castle.

~Meanwhile~

Eve was consoling the Veteran Commander underneath a bridge in Hamel.

"What's the matter Raven? Normally you would never rush out like that. Any reason pertaining to Ara and Add's interaction amongst each other?" The robot asked and Raven looked away, a sign that the Code Empress was right.

"You just have to let her know how you feel about her. If she rejects you, then find a new crush. Its that simple." Eve stated in an oddly motherly way. She cared for everyone and did not want anything to stop her friends from staying together.

"I wish it was that simple, but she means so much to me. I can't explain it, but I feel hurt sometimes when I think of how radiant she shines around others." Raven said gloomily.

"Your jealous. It's that simple. Now I have to get back to Chung, but I feel like she will come to talk to you. Just get out from underneath this bridge please. After all, peasants stay there. Not my knights." The way Eve worded her statement could have been better but she was right. Raven got out from the bridge and saw Eve leaving. He walked the streets of Hamel thinking about what she said about talking to Ara. As soon as he thought of the Yama Raja's name, all he saw was a blur of orange and black tackle him down. Speak of the devil.

"R..Raven! P..please don't be angry with me!" The Yama Raja sniffled as she was straddling him, on the verge of tears. "I.. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!"

The Veteran Commander blushed as she was on his 'No Fly Zone'. As soon as she was about to cry Raven sat up and hugged her, reassuring her that he is not mad at her. Ara calmed down and hugged Raven back.

"If you're not angry then why are you here all by yourself?" Ara questioned the male.

"Look Ara, I can't keep this up anymore, so I will say it: I Like you." Ara moved from the embrace to look at Raven who was blushing.

"But Raven…" she was about to start until he interrupted her.

"Look I know you and Add are together, but I do like you! At least I think I do anyways… Every time I see you with him I get all weird inside." The Veteran Commander stated.

"Raven. You don't like me." Ara said with a sad smile on her face. "You think you do, but in reality you see me as a little sister." She stroked Ravens long black locks. She also noted at the red splash of color she would rarely see. "You got protective when you saw me with Add, because you think I would just stay hooked on Ran." The Yama Raja said calmly and her smile began to light up a bit.

Raven's eyes simply widened at how she pinpointed his true feelings. The Veteran Commander soon began to put the pieces together. All this time, ever since they were younger, he saw Ara as the little sister he had to protect. And of course Rena was his Seris, the one he would not lose again. Raven looked at the Yama Raja and ruffled her ebony locks and smiled.

"Thanks, let's go back to the castle together." Raven said and Ara smiled brightly as she got off of him and they headed towards the castle.

The two reach the castle and head inside. Surprise took them both when one of the maids stated that there was a visitor in the castle. They walked to the common area of the castle to see Glave. Raven had a bit of a shock but Ara's face was flushed and she ran into Add and hid behind him. Add looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend visibly blushing from embarrassment and held her hands. Rena saw the two, but didn't see Raven walk up to her. The Grand Archer was surprised when Raven kissed her in public and smiled.

"Glad to have you back commander." Rena said with a grin and Raven chuckled.

"Eh. Hem. Okay are all of you done being lovey dovey? So I can give you all the greatest mission ever. The pay in ED is magnificent: about 3 million just for the first part." He said with a grin behind the mask yet a glint in his eye.

"Whats the catch?" asked Aisha.

"Does it have to do with Elesis?" asked Elsword.

"No catch, and yes Elboy it does. You see the Grand Master has her own little platoon that would follow her to their deaths. Intel tells me that some of the platoon members are trying to kill her. Another intel says shes working with Ran, maybe in some sort of relationship with him. I just want Chung, Eve, and Elsword to guard Elesis without knowing. So be her own secret service in a way." He assigned the three the mission and they nodded wondering why it was so simple.

"Next is Rena, Raven, and Add. You all will go and gather intel at what's going on in the Hall of Water." Rena and Raven agreed to Glave's request but Add did not.

"What about Ara?" Add asked, his grip on Aras hand slightly tightening.

"She will be with me, I have something to teach her anyways." He said nonchalantly as Add's eye twitched.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He said viciously as his Dynamos began to get into attack position.

"I wouldn't hurt the Yama Raja. I don't want to go to hell for rape any time soon." Glave said through laughter.

"Bastard…." Add mumbled then moved away from Ara. She looked up at him as he kissed her forehead goodbye.

"Be safe everyone!" She said with a smile as everyone left to their designated areas leaving behind her and Glave. Little did she know that Add left her a mini Dynamo to watch secretly over her.

"Well then. Now that they are gone. Time to get to important matters. Such as why you let the enemy get so much of your DNA." Glave said menacingly. Ara's eyes widened at the accusation and looked at Glave.

"M..My brother has my DNA?" she assumed it was him and Glave nodded. Ara literally had a falling feeling as everything around her seemed to spin. "W..why does he need it..? He said he hated me.."

"To make a clone. Come with me. I will take you to my realm so you can see what I saw with your screw up." Glave stated before roughly grabbing Ara's arm and seemingly teleporting at the flick of the wrist. The Dynamo latched on to Ara's hair as they seem to go through different dimensions.

~Meanwhile~

"I will kill Glave one day." Add muttered as his teammates entered the hall of water.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**side note: I altered glave to like teleport and stuff. So yeah. Pre'much the main thing. tehehe.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations

The two reach Glaves dimension and Ara spots a little manor that has a Fence that's chained shut.

"Glave… this place is depressing yet strangely entrancing." Ara said as she could not believe her eyes at the dark manor with slight rusty brick red accents.

"The longer you keep looking the longer we won't be inside and that means you could be in trouble." Glave stated as he undid the locks with a key and proceeded through the fence with an awestruck Ara following suit. As they approach to the manor there seems to be a finger print scanner instead of a lock and key system. Glave pressed his thumb against it and the doors clicked and clanged before finally opening letting the two in, then promptly closing as they were inside.

Ara took notice of how spacious his parlor was and how it was filled with navy blue coloring. She looked at the floor which seemed to be checkered. Ara also took notes of how there were no stairs or doors but saw the finger print scanners seeming to float where those items should be. Glave waved his hand horizontally across him and a screen appeared in midair along with several other mini-screens. The mini-screens showed surveillance on the Elgang, while as the big screen showed a dark chasm which had a guardian in it. Ara gasped at how closely the guardian's armor resembled Chung's Tactical Trooper one; the colors were inverted to black and red, a dark and brooding color. Behind the inverted Tactical Trooper laid something unidentifiable and next to it Ran, who seemed to be drawing a circle with his blade around the object.

"W…what is that? What is Ran doing?" Ara looked at Glave with fear visible in her honey eyes.

"Just watch. " He said as he zoomed in on the scene. Ara saw that there was a deformed monster in the middle. It had the skin color of a human, except it was far from it. The monster was so deformed, as if someone poured bubbling acid over and over on whatever it was. The monster turned and Ara gasped: It was screaming and tried to move to where the line of the circle was drawn. It was shocked by the line and cowered back to the middle. Ara's eyes widened as the monster was being zapped and it shrieked even louder. Aren threw the Haan's family crest into the circle with the monster and some of Ara's hair.

"W..when did he get that…?" Ara tried to look away but couldn't.

"When he knocked you out obviously." Glave responded with a bit of sass.

Ara continued watching as the monster rolled over the crest and hair sample. It seemed to become infused in different places on the creature. The electricity that was being sent to the creature changed from white to pitch black. The creature started to take form: Reaching out, Ara could see a fully developed human arm arise. The creature seemed to kick and she could see a fully form pair of legs. Its head seemed to stretch up and take shape. After a few minutes of sheer horror Ara was looking at her exact lookalike. The creature now had her hair and face, except one of her eyes were red and one honey. Her hair was slightly chopped yet still long with two braids. Their bodies were exactly the same except the crest was imbedded in her naked doppelganger's stomach. The clone stood up and stretched and Ara watched every identical movement it made.

Glave relished in watching Ara's horror. He never did like the spear wielder. He found her utterly useless and too dependent in battle. This was the lesson she needed to learn. "Plus its much easier this way." Glave thought amused. He noticed the small Dynamo on her and let it watch. Two birds with one stone Glave thought.

The clone walked around the circle naked and noticed the black surges of electricity. She smiled darkly as she tried to walk out of the circle. She was shocked when it didn't zap her but followed her. The clone walked to Aren, who seemed to have admired his handiwork in the dark arts, and smiled.

"Your new name is Arin. You are a little specter and in order to get stronger, you have to kill someone." Aren stated with a smirk.

"Arin.." Ara had tears running down her cheeks now. She knew that was what was going to be the name of her little sister if she ever had one. Well before Aren killed the whole Haan family. "Why Aren…"the look on Ara's face was pure mortification. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" The Yama Raja exclaimed before bursting out into hysteria. She slumped to the floor, wheezing and crying.

Glave watched feeling no sympathy for her. "Time for you to go back now. You know what you must do. Your team should be back home now. Tell them I will send their pay in the mail. Tootles." Glave stated as he teleported Ara back to Hamel. Even though she only spent about 3 hours in Glave's dimension, it seemed like 3 days in hers.

The dynamo seemed to have rushed back to Add who was in his room. Ara tried to clean herself off, wiping away the tears and trying to think of happy thoughts. She entered Chung's castle and saw everyone eating even Add who seemed visibly glad she was back.

"Hey chibi fox! You want in on this food? Its actually not bad." Add tried to say in a nice manner.

"Ha. Thanks." She smiled softly. "But I have to go to my room now.. its late." She said while trying to maintain the smile. Add noticed something was off about her, and would ask his dynamo to playback what happened while she was with Glave.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Ara?" Rena asked worriedly.

"Yeah! This is meat! Good meat! We are the Meat Duo!" shouted Elsword

"Yes. Normally you would partake of the meat and other foods with Elsword." Said Eve knowingly.

"Are you Okay Ara? You seem pale." Asked Aisha concerned.

Ara nodded and held her stomach before running upstairs to her room. She entered her private sanctuary and locked the door. Ara then walked inside of her own private bathroom where Add marked her and started to wail. The Yama Raja was violently shaking and crying, tears staining her normally bright face.

"Why? What did I ever do!?" she said through the tears. "I tried to be a good little sister… I looked up to you! I still try to come for you even though you butchered our family!" She said with more vigor. "I know its indecent to curse, but what the actual Fuck!? What kind of a shit brother lets her little sister in danger? What kind of person are you Aren? WHAT FUCKING KIND!?" She shouted through the tears and got a little choked up. Her eyes were clouded, but she managed to punch the mirror in front of her. It shattered and cracked. Her fist was still on the mirror and it started to bleed. "If you wanted another sister.. If you want to kill me! I just can't understand why.. We were so close! We.. were we really? Am I just imagining it..?" she said as she began to calm down a bit. "I looked up to you. I would've died for you, why make another one of me?" Ara questioned as she removed her fist from the mirror and gazing at it. She just wanted to forget. She knew who she had to go to, to do so. Ara washed her face and hand, and then dried both off. Her hand didn't sting because she felt numb to the pain. Ara didn't bother bandaging it up. She exited her room and headed straight to the Lunatic Psykers.

_Knock. Knock._

Add opened the door. The Psyker seemed to be getting ready for sleep, he was shirtless and only in purple boxers.

"Ara you came to sleep over. I'm glad you kept that promise." He said with an amused smirk, but it soon fell as Ara pushed him, quite hard, and he flew to his bed. She closed and locked his door and started stripping.

"Eh!?" Add looked up to see Ara taking her clothes off. He watched her walk to him and get on top of him. "Ara are you okay?" Add looked up to see the eyes of his beloved, but his widened as he saw something scary in her eyes. He saw nothing. It was a void. It was as if someone has taken her spirit out of her.

"Add." Ara said calmly and it snapped Add out of his thoughts. "Make me yours fully. I want you to mark me.. Make me forget about Ran." She said in an odd monotone voice.

Add looked up and had a twinge of pain in his chest but complied to do so.

"Don't worry. I won't let you think of anyone else but me." Add said with a fake smile and hints of sadness in his voice. Magenta eyes gazing at dull honey ones. "But I won't go easy on you. I will fuck every bad thought out of your body. Got that?" He began to smirk darkly.

"I'm yours." Ara stated robotically and Add winced a bit. He felt bad for what he was about to do. He wanted Ara to enjoy him, He wanted to see her writhe in pleasure, He wanted her to just be her. "Guess I'm going to not enjoy this.. that much. I still will because her body is perfect." He thought to himself before roughly kissing Ara.

He rolled and she fell under him on his bed. Their tongues battled for dominance; Add won and ravaged the inside of his girlfriend's mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away, admiring the view of his Yama Raja blushing and lips slightly red. He then trailed kisses along her jaw then proceeded to her neck. Add nipped and licked, he sucked then bit, leaving countless marks on her neck alone.

Ara twitched and her legs rubbed together as she let out a mewl. "A…Add!" she said almost out of breath. At that moment Add felt tightness in his crotch area and it was clear to Ara that he had a boner.

While Ara was distracted, the Lunatic Psyker fondled her breasts and Ara seemed to writhe slightly in pleasure. Add noticed this and kissed the nipple of the right boob and pinched the nipple of the left. It sent a jolt throughout Ara's body and she rubbed against Add's crotch. Add smiled then licked around the right boob's nipple.

"A..Add! You're teasing me!" Ara said with a flustered expression. Her honey eyes now clouded with lust. Add smiled and licked the nipple; followed by sucking on it roughly. Ara's back arched as he sucked and she grabbed the bedsheets. "Ha!" She let out a gasp as Add switched from the right boob to licking her left boob. He bit it and Ara could see stars. After her nipples were perked up, he proceeded to trail down and plant kisses and various marks on her toned stomach. Add would be lying if he said Ara did not turn him on. She didn't even have to do much but kiss him, and he was hooked.

Ara tried to cover her vagina as she thought it was embarrassing. Add scoffed and moved her hands away and admired the view. She had bright pink lips with a matching pearl. He moved in between her legs to kiss the pearl. Ara moaned lewdly. Add proceeded to then lick and then suck on the pearl causing Ara to grind absentmindly against Add's face. Add moved down, while doing so he licked the lips and noticed how Ara was getting noticeably wet. He prodded a finger into her vagina and she tightened against it. The Psykers growing erection was throbbing and the pain was unimaginable.

"I can't take it anymore…" He pulled out his finger and began to remove his boxers. Ara looked up at him and noticed his penis.

"I..it's s..so big its going in me?" Ara asked cutely with a blush.

Add nodded before placing himself at the entrance. He rammed into Ara, drawing blood as he stretched her hymen. Ara writhed with pain at first then adjusted. Add began to literally pound her. Ara was now a mess. Her hair entangling her body and the bed her eyes completely taken over by lust, her lips parted. With every thrust Add gave, Ara would moan his name.

_Thrust_. "A..Add!" _Thrust_. "Add!" _Thrust._ "Nnh! A..Add!" The Yama Raja felt weird, she did not know this feeling as Add kept thrusting. "A..Add! I.. I feel we..weird! Like tingly weird.." she said with red lips at Add who tried his hardest not to fuck her harder. Add kept thrusting and soon enough Ara came in and had an orgasm. Her body writhed and pulsed and Add still thrusted. He pulled out so he could cum on her stomach. He was so clouded with lust that he wished he would've came inside her.

Ara lay on the bed, a pool of her boyfriend's cum was on her stomach and her juices were on his bed and also his penis.

Add flopped next to her, both seemingly high from the sex that was just had. "Who do you love?" Add asked wondering if it worked.

"I l..love you Add, you and only you, no one else." She said with a blush as she started to feel weird again.

"Oh yeah then prove it to me. Ride me. " he said darkly as he laid on his back, his penis erect again.

Ara blushed and got up to position herself over Add's penis. "I..is this right?" She said before debating on whether or not she just go down on him.

"Yes that's right. Now just go down, and try to make me cum." Add said taking note of Ara's noble side coming out whenever he said vulgar words. He liked that he is the only one that could wreck her body. Just before Ara was about to do it, the two heard a knock on the door.

"Motherfucking.. Its cockblock week? Huh fucking universe? Just fucking cockblock me and all of my glory?"

_Knock. Knock._


	6. Chapter 6: Cockblocked

As the title for this chapter proclaims it is about cockblocking yay! And its a short chapter to display more of Add and Ara's sexy interactions. Oo lala~

* * *

Chapter 6: Cockblocked

_Knock. Knock._

Ara whines at the knocking and dropped down on top of Add, forgetting that he was still hard and moans. Add bit his lip and had to dig in deep to lift her off of his dick and gently to the side. Ara mewled at Add's touches and watches him get up, not even bother to hide his soldier. He opens up the door and prepares to death glare anyone interrupting them.

"Uh, Hey Add.." The Lord Knight looked down at the Lunatic Psykers manhood immediately feeling ashamed that he is not on par with Add. He then looks inside his room to see a fully naked Ara panting and blushing. "A..Ara… b…boobs… eh.. EH!?" The Rune Slayer tried to look away but was entranced. "S..So pink…"

Add soon got annoyed and snapped. "What do you want Elboy? Can't you see I'm giving Ara what she needs?" He noticed how the Rune Slayer kept his focus on his goddess.

Elsword got out of his trance the moment he saw Nasod Dynamos block his view of Ara. "Dammit." Elboy cursed. "As I was saying. I needed to ask you if you saw my sister… she was not there with the platoon." He asked worriedly.

"No. I did not see Elesis. I could ask Ara but she is kind of, gee I don't know. Being nailed by me. SO if you don't mind, I must continue. Kay? Kay. Bye." Add stated as he slammed the door in Elswords face who seemed to curse at Add's good luck.

Add moved his Dynamos away from Ara's body. He glanced down to see Ara playing with her breasts the way he did. Add paid close attention to how she would moan out his name as she was getting herself off. The Lunatic Psyker decided to sit next to her on the bed, as his previous erection, was enhanced tenfold.

"Where were we?" Add said and it snapped Ara out of her fondling. She immediately got back on top of him and back into position. The Yama Raja slowly lowered herself down and finally engulfed her boyfriend's erect shaft.

"Nnh!" Add groaned in pleasure. Ara started to move up and down. Slowly, at first and then increasing speed. Add looked up and put his hands on her hips. Ara looked at him lustfully and confused before yelping with pleasure: Add slammed into her, hitting her pleasure point.

"A..Ah! Add! "she exclaimed and then wrapped her arms around him. Add smiled as she started to focus more on him and started to slam her up and down his dick. Ara moaned and mewled. Add enjoyed the fact that her boobs were easy access; He licked her magnificent breasts and bit into the left nipple. Ara's back arched: Ecstasy overload, her pleasure points were being hit and her nipples turning from pink to a cherry red as well as perked up. Ara soon came again and Add had a couple more thrusts before pulling out and came harder this time, it flew onto Ara's chest and some got in her hair. Ara collapsed besides Add panting.

"I.. I love you Add.." she said sleepily.

"I'm glad you realized it. I love you too my goddess." Add said as he kissed Ara on the forehead and the Yama Raja was out cold.

Another knock on the door; Add decided to just let the universe bend him over and fuck him in the ass, since he had a hard time doing it with Ara.

_Knock. Knock. _

"I'll just enjoy my goddess. Whoever is at the door can go fuck themselves. I hope it's Glaive. Speaking of which, I have to look at that Dynamo.. in the morning." He said with a yawn before falling asleep.


End file.
